Vampire Conflict
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Len Kagamine menerima kabar bahwa saudara kembarnya telah menghilang dan meninggal. Tidak terima akan kematian saudaranya,Len mendatangi tempat kejadian. Tapi yang dia temukan jauh di dalam hutan adalah mansion tua yang dihuni oleh 4 gadis cantik. Miku yang Tsundere,Luka si Yandere,Gumi si Kuudere,dan lebih mengagetkan,Len bertemu dengan Rin kembali. Apa yang akan Len lakukan?RnR?
1. My twin sister

**Vampire Conflict**

Genre : Supernatural/Romance/Mystery

Pair :Len kagamine,Rin Kagamine,Miku Hatsune,Luka Megurine,Gumi

Rating : T

Summary:

Len Kagamine menerima kabar bahwa saudara kembarnya telah menghilang dan dikabarkan meninggal. Tidak terima akan kematian saudaranya,Len mendatangi tempat kejadian. Tapi yang dia temukan jauh di dalam hutan adalah mansion tua yang dihuni oleh 4 gadis cantik. Miku yang Tsundere,Luka si Yandere, Gumi si Kuudere,dan yang lebih mengagetkan,Len bertemu dengan Rin kembali. Anehnya,Rin tidak mengenal Len sama sekali!Argh!Apa yang akan Len lakukan,ketika dia harus hidup bersama ke 4 gadis itu?

Aku percaya dunia tidak hanya ditempati oleh Ras manusia. Ada satu ras yang keberadaannya tersembunyi di dunia ini. Beberapa orang menyangka mereka hanyalah legenda,tapi mereka tidak akan percaya sebelum mereka melihat sendiri dengan mata dan kepala mereka,bahwa Ras ini nyata. Dan Ras itu adalah… _Vampir_.

* * *

><p>Hidupku serasa tak berarti. Sudah 3 bulan aku melewatkan kuliahku yang berakhir dengan diberikannya surat pengeluaran dari kampus. Hidup sendiri di tengah kota yang padat dan mengedepankan gaya hidup. Aku mulai bosan hidup di kota seperti ini. Sebelumnya,aku tinggal di kota ini bersama saudara kembarku dan kedua orang tuaku. Namun,setelah kematian saudara kembarku,keluarga kami seolah tak berbentuk lagi. Orang tuaku meninggalkan kota ini dengan alasan dinas keluar kota,meski mereka tetap memberiku biaya hidup bulanan,namun mereka tidak pernah datang untuk bertemu denganku atau menelepon hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar. Siapa yang tidak akan kesepian? Ditambah lagi,semua temanku mulai menjauhiku,satu per satu hilang dan melupakan seorang bernama Len. Bahkan mungkin mereka lupa bahwa nama Len Kagamine pernah ada di dunia ini.<p>

"Aahhh…. Membosankan." Ucapku sembari merebahkan tubuhku ke sofa. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sebuah pigura yang tergantung di tembok.

"Rin…. Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini. Membuatku kesepian." Perlahan aku mendekati gambar tersebut,hingga aku dapat melihat lebih jelas lagi senyum Rin yang manis. Sebenarnya,aku sangat rindu padanya. Meski dia sangat cerewet dan mudah marah,tapi hanya dia seorang yang memahami diriku seutuhnya. Mungkin karena kami kembar identik yang lahir dari satu telur dan hanya dibedakan oleh jenis kelamin.

Bicara tentang Rin,aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Ya,aku ingat Rin berpamitan padaku,dia pergi mengikuti acara klub pecinta alam. Ternyata klub pecinta alam lupa mengamati perubahan cuaca di tengah gunung yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Malam itu,badai memporak-porandakan perkemahan mereka. Semua selamat,hanya satu orang yang dinyatakan hilang. Ya,orang itu adalah saudaraku Rin Kagamine. Selama satu minggu polisi dan warga sekitar mencoba menemukan keberadaan Rin,yang berujung kepada keputusasaan. Dan kami sebagai keluarga-nya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Rin telah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sewaktu diberi kabar kematian Rin kedua orang tuaku menangis tersedu-sedu,sedangkan aku?Ahh…aku ingat kalau aku hanya terdiam. Hal yang kurasakan saat itu hanya kehampaan seolah-olah sebelah sayapku telah dibawa pergi hingga aku tak bisa terbang hanya dengan satu sayap. Hingga sekarang,aku belum dapat bangkit dari kesedihanku. Akankah ada hari di mana aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan saudaraku?Hmm…kurasa tidak akan ada keajaiban seperti itu. Yang sudah mati tidak dapat kembali lagi menjadi orang yang sama. Setidaknya itulah yang kupercaya. Tapi,benar-kah aku hanya harus duduk disini seperti ini tanpa semangat hidup?Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat tempat terakhir saat Rin menghilang. Tempat yang menjadi makam-nya.

Pagi ini sedikit mendung,namun aku bersikap tidak peduli dengan cuaca. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk pergi ke lokasi Rin menghilang. Aku menaiki bus ke arah gunung yang sangat jauh dari kota. Sopir bus yang mengantarku agak khawatir denganku dan sempat menanyakan tujuanku ke gunung ini. Karena gunung ini dianggap angker dan mengerikan. Konon beberapa bulan lalu ditemukan jejak-jejak darah,dan beberapa hewan gunung mati secara misterius. Bahkan pernah terjadi sekali,pada waktu musim dingin dimana hutan terbakar secara tiba-tiba ditengah badai salju. Kalaupun ada orang yang iseng membakar hutan,dia tak mungkin mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri ke tengah badai salju.

"Benar tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanya si Sopir bus dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hem!Tenang saja pak. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu,aku sudah siap untuk mati. Menyusul saudaraku."Aku mengecilkan suaraku saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Sopir bus didepanku tampak berat untuk membukakan pintu untukku sesaat setelah sampai di gunung.

"Hati-hati nak. Sayangi dirimu." Katanya setelah aku turun dari bus. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Tak lama setelah bus meninggalkan lokasi,aku mulai berjalan melewati jalan raya yang terbilang cukup sepi. Padahal jalanan ini akan menuju ke sebuah pedesaan. Meski pedesaannya tidak terlalu besar,namun pedesaan ini sering dikunjungi wisatawan baik dari domestik maupun mancanegara. Salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan desa ini terkenal adalah legenda sekawanan wanita penghisap darah. Ah,tapi aku tidak pernah percaya akan dongeng semacam itu yang hanya digunakan untuk menakuti anak kecil yang tidak mau tidur siang. Akhirnya aku sampai di desa ini. Tapi,keadaan desa ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan setahun yang lalu. Pedesaan yang biasanya ceria dan menyambut dengan hangat para tamu,dapat berubah hanya dalam satu tahun. Kedatanganku disambut dengan tatapan dingin dan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat panas telinga pendengarnya. Aku berhenti di salah satu kedai makanan. Kedai makanan ini memiliki interior yang sangat klasik dan hangat. Hanya disinilah aku dapat bernapas lega.

"Loh?Len kan?" Ucap seorang pria berambut panjang ungu yang diikat kebelakang. Gakupo namanya. Dulu dia adalah teman satu kampusku. Tapi tak sampai empat semester,Gakupo sudah mengundurkan diri dari kampus dengan alasan ekonomi. Sejak setahun lalu dia mulai bekerja di desa ini.

"Hei! Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi. Meski melihat dari wajahnya saja orang sudah tahu kalau dia sehat dan kuat. Apalagi bila melihat otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Hahaha Tentu saja sehat. Kau bisa melihatnya kan?" katanya sambil meletakkan segelas anggur kepadaku.

"Hehe,tentu saja aku sudah tahu kau selalu sehat. Maksudku,bagaimana keadaan desa ini?"

"Yah… kau bisa lihat sendiri Len. Banyak warga desa sini sudah terpengaruh oleh dongeng kuno itu."

"Maksudmu legenda sekawanan wanita penghisap darah." Gakupo mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini tersebar gosip aneh yang meresahkan warga."Lanjutnya

"Gosip apa?"Gakupo mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku,lalu dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah aman,dia mulai berbisik dengan pelan di telingaku.

"Tumbal manusia."

Aku terkesiap kaget. Tumbal manusia?Hal yang tabu dilakukan oleh manusia manapun. Hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan hitam yang berani melakukan hal itu. Meski aku tidak percaya itu.

"Tumbal manusia?"tanyaku

"Benar. Beberapa bulan lalu sudah ada 3 orang yang menjadi korban. Ketiganya memiliki luka aneh di lehernya. Seperti luka bekas digigit oleh….. _vampir_."

"Huh?Yang benar saja?Gakupo,tidak ada mahkluk bernama vampir. Itu hanya dongeng anak-anak. Dan jangan katakan bahwa kamu mempercayainya?"

Anggukan Gakupo mengagetkanku. Seorang Gakupo yang selalu berpikir dengan logika dan tidak percaya hal-hal mistis sekarang mengaku mempercayai dongeng tua yang tidak bisa dibuktikan kepastiannya.

"Ah!sudahlah,aku tak mau lagi berlama-lama disini. Bisa gila jika aku terus disini." Kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"By the way,Len,kamu mau ke mana?"Tanya gakupo cemas.

"M-mau naik gunung. Ke tempat kejadian saat Rin menghilang." Ternyata benar dugaanku,Gakupo sangat cemas apalagi saat kulihat wajahnya yang memucat.

"A-Apa Len?Ke gunung?Bukankah ada larangan tidak boleh ke sana dari pemerintah."

"Bodoh amat! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam kepada Rin yang terkubur di dalam hutan sana. Mungkin saja rohnya dapat mendengarku. Setelah itu aku akan pulang." Maaf Gakupo aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku pun berniat mati di tempat yang sama denga Rin,sudah cukup. Jangan khawatirkan aku.

"Ohh,kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku akan menunggumu kawan."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Selalu seperti itu,sejak dulu Gakupo selalu dapat membuatku hangat dan juga sedih.

"Kamu tidak usah menungguku. Aku akan lama pulangnya. "

Setelah itu aku tak melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku hanya melaju kedepan dan menuju ke dalam hutan. Sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan,aku harus melewati pagar kawat yang dibuat untuk mencegah pendaki menaiki gunung ini. Pagar ini dibuat setelah kejadian menghilangnya Rin. Setelah memasuki hutan,aroma dedaunan dan tanah melintas ke indra penciumanku,ditambah dengan langit yang mendung dan bau hujan yang semakin mendekat. Ah,hari yang sangat buruk untuk mati.

Hutan bagaikan labirin yang besar. Bagaimana tidak,semakin aku berjalan ke dalam,semakin susah aku menemukan jalan. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan lokasi menghilangnya Rin?Tak lama,mungkin langit sedang berpihak padaku yang akan mati ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sebuah lapangan kecil di tengah hutan. Ini dia lokasinya. Lokasi yang aku cari,karena disini sudah terdapat batu untuk memperingati menghilangnya Rin Kagamine di hutan ini.

"Ah,ketemu juga. Rin,aku merindukanmu."ucapku sambil duduk didekat batu tersebut. Aku melihat langit yang mulai menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air yang sangat dingin. Sekarang aku akan mati tanpa penyesalan. Aku membiarkan diriku kelaparan dan lemas,dan sepertinya alam mendukukungku. Karena tiba-tiba saja terjadi longsor dan aku ikut terseret ke dalam longsor. Mungkin seperti inilah Rin mati. Batinku. Pandanganku sudah gelap,dan kurasa aku sudah di neraka,kalau saja tidak ada suara merdu yang menyuruhku bangun.

_ Ne,bangun….Hoi,bertahanlah…._

Ah,suaranya merdu. Sepertinya Tuhan memasukkanku ke surga. Terimakasih Tu-

** Buak!**

"ARGGHHH !" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Oh Tuhan,teganya engkau memukulku. Aku segera membuka mata. Dan aku mendengar bisik-bisik wanita samar.

"Ara-ara… Miku-chan memukulnya keras sekali." Aku melihat gadis cantik berbalut gaun berwarna pink dengan bunga mawar sebagai hiasannya.

"Habis dia tidak bangun-bangun. Mau bagaimana lagi. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara Luka-nee." Ohh,gadis inikah yang memukulku. Hmm…. Cukup cantik sih dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua,namun jadi terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Ah,di mana ini?" Tanyaku

"Ara?!Sudah bangun?Maaf atas perbuatan tidak sopan adikku. Namaku Luka Megurine,salam kenal"

Okeh,sekarang mataku sudah terbuka sempurna. Dan sekarang aku ingin percaya kalau mataku tidak membohongiku. Karena mahkluk yang ada di depanku ternyata benar-benar sangat cantik dan anggun. Aku sempat terpesona dengan kecantikannya hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

** Duak!**

"ARGH !" Aku mengerang lagi. Kali ini punggungku telah di tendang oleh mahkluk yang satu ini. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ganas.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan pandanganmu dari kakakku yang cantik itu. Jangan pernah kamu memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum begitu. Hentai!"

What?Hentai?Siapa?Aku? HEEEE!

"Heh! Kalau bicara tuh di jaga dong!"

"APA!"

"Berisik!" Ucap salah satu perempuan berambut sebahu yang terlihat asyik mendengarkan musik sambil duduk di kursi . Kalau tadi dia tidak menyela kami,mungkin aku tidak sadar dia ada di sana.

"Sudah-sudah…." Kata Luka melerai kami berdua. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka dengan sikap wanita ikat dua ini hingga ingin memberi dia pelajaran.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BODOH! MAU MATI YA!"

Glek,kulihat wajah Luka yang menyeramkan,matanya yang semula ungu berubah menjadi merah menyala. Kemana Luka yang tadi?Yang suaranya lembut bak malaikat. Aku dan wanita di sampingku ini langsung terdiam.

"Ara?Apa aku menakuti kalian?Maaf ya…" Hah?Dia kembali menjadi Luka yang tadi kukenal.

"A-anu namaku Len Kagamine."Ucapku dengan berani membuka suara.

"Namaku Miku Hatsune. Yang duduk di sana adalah Gumi. Dan satu lagi?Lho? Luka-nee si pendiam itu kemana?"

"Aah, Rin-chan?Mungkin sebentar lagi dia turun."

Apa?Rin?Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sosok mahkluk mungil berambut pirang kekuningan dan memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya turun dari tangga.

"Ah! Itu dia! Rin-chan sudah menemukan obat untuk tamu kita?" Tanya Luka kepada mahkluk yang mirip saudara kembarku ini.

"Sudah."Jawabnya. Suaranya,Suaranya adalah suara saudara kembarku. Betapa kangennya. Tanpa sadar,aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"RIN! RIN! Kau tahu aku sangat rindu padamu!" Aku menatap matanya,berharap dia merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Tapi yang kudapati hanyalah tatapan kosong yang penuh tanya.

"Kamu siapa ya?"

To be continue

* * *

><p>Author: Ehem… Terimakasih sudah membaca FF ku yang ke tiga untuk vocaloid. Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk membuat chapter 2 yang lebih mendebarkan. Dukung aku ya dengan komentar dari kalian mengenai FF ini. Terimakasih… ^^<p> 


	2. Confused

**Vampire Conflict**

Genre : Supernatural/Mystery/Harem/Romance

Pair :Len kagamine,Rin Kagamine,Miku Hatsune,Luka Megurine,Gumi Megpoid

Rating : T

* * *

><p>"Kamu siapa ya?"<p>

**Deg**

Aku mematung beberapa detik. Perasaanku tercampur aduk. Antara senang dapat bertemu Rin dan juga bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?Bukankah gadis di hadapanku ini adalah Rin?Rin kembaranku?Padahal pada akhirnya kami bertemu. Tapi kenapa?

"K-kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutku. Kurasakan mataku berat dan perlahan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipiku hingga membuat luka yang ada di wajahku menjadi perih. Namun rasa sakit yang kurasakan di hatiku lebih sakit daripada luka di tubuhku. Kenapa Rin?Apa kamu tidak mengenalku?Ingin kutanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Namun bibirku kelu.

"Ehm,Len-kun?" Kudengar suara Luka di belakangku. Kalau saja dia tidak memanggil namaku,mungkin aku akan lupa bahwa aku tidak sendiri disini. Aku akan mencoba bersikap biasa. Ingin kucoba… tapi kenapa berat sekali untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menghapus air mata-ku yang berjatuhan tak henti. Sial!Kenapa air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti? Kutatap gadis dihadapanku nampak khawatir. Lalu ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sapu tangan kepadaku.

"Jangan menangis."Ucapnya. Kenapa suaranya bahkan wajahnya harus sama dengan saudara kembarku?Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Luka-nee chan,aku sudah membawakan obatnya." Dia berlari kecil untuk memberikan kotak obat yang dia bawa. Aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Oh iya,Len-kun. Perkenalkan ini adalah adik bungsu kami. Rin." Ucap Luka dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas senyumannya dan aku tidak bisa menatap wajah gadis disebelahnya. Karena semua itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit. Aku terduduk lemas,kurasakan bahwa semua terlihat mengkhawatirkan aku. Tiba -tiba saja Miku Hatsune menarik tanganku yang penuh luka.

"Luka-nee aku pinjam kotak obatnya."Ucapnya sembari merampas kotak obat yang dipegang oleh Luka.

"Miku-chan! Perlakukan dia dengan baik ya!" Luka melambaikan tangan kepada kami berdua. Sedang Miku membawaku menaiki tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah. Sekilas aku menengok ke belakang. Ada yang aneh…. Kenapa kedua bola mata Gumi-san menatapku seperti itu?

Aku dan miku melewati lorong yang panjang dan di sebelah kanan dan kiri kami banyak sekali pintu-pintu besar dan tua yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak terpakai.

"Hoi!Gimana perasaanmu?Sudah membaik?"

"Eh?" Aku menatap gadis ini bingung.

"KUBILANG…..APA AIR MATAMU SUDAH BERHENTI?CENGENG!"

Hah?Apa gadis ini khawatir kepadaku?Jadi,dia membawaku untuk membuatku berhenti bersedih. Ah,ternyata gadis ini tidak sekasar yang kupikirkan. Dia memiliki sisi lembut. Pandanganku kepadanya sedikit berubah.

"Berkatmu,aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih. Terimakasih…" Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Meski begitu,tetap saja dia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya.

"BAKA! Siapa yang butuh ucapan terimakasih darimu!Lebih baik kamu urus luka-lukamu."Dia melemparkan kotak obat kepadaku. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Hei!Siapa yang baka!?" Aku menengok ke belakang dan yang kudapati hanyalah kekosongan. Ya,tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong ini selain aku. Padahal baru saja Miku berjalan,tapi sekarang dia hilang. Aneh… Kemana dia…? Aku membuka kotak obat yang diberikan Miku kepadaku. Ternyata di dalam kotak obat itu hanya terdapat sebuah botol dengan cairan merah di dalamnya. Apa maksudnya ini?Tanpa disadari,ternyata aku telah masuk ke salah satu kamar. Di dalam kamar ini,sinar bulan telah masuk ke celah-celah daun jendela. Dan tiba-tiba sesosok gadis bersurai hijau pendek telah duduk di tepi balkon sambil meminum anggur merah. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Ah,maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarmu." Gadis ini mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Harum tubuhnya tercium hingga ke indra penciumanku. Lavender.

"Kau kaget?Sebaiknya kau minum obat yang ada di botol itu."Haruskah aku meminumnya?Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tentu kau harus meminumnya."Jawabnya. Tunggu,kenapa dia tahu isi hatiku?Apakah dia….

"Kamu tidak usah bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui isi hatimu. Sebaiknya kamu segera meminumnya lalu pergi dari mansion ini. Disini berbahaya." Sudah kuduga,dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Gadis yang mengerikan.

"Huwh…. Inilah sebabnya aku tak suka berbicara dengan manusia."ucapnya tak acuh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini aku mengambil langkah yang cukup lebar untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

"Kamu tahu?Kami bukan manusia." Ucapannya membuatku kaget dan aku semakin menjaga jarak darinya. Apalagi saat matanya yang emerald berubah menjadi merah darah. Tunggu…. Hal ini mengingatkanku akan dongeng tua di desa. Apakah aku telah bertemu mereka?Apakah aku harus mempercayainya?

**Duak!**

"….. Luka-nee sakit…." Luka datang entah darimana. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara daun pintu di buka.

"Ahahaha…. Kamu bicara apa sih Gumi?Dia ini tamu kita.** **Jangan bicara seenaknya. Mengerti?!"****

Hiiii…. Luka berganti kepribadian. Tapi saat kulihat Gumi,dia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa membalas sepatah kata pun. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan aku dan Luka berdua. Luka pasti menyimpan suatu rahasia hingga Miku dan Gumi sangat patuh pada gadis ini.

"Maaf ya Len-kun…. Silahkan diminum obatnya dan segera tidur."

"Iya…." Luka baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan. Namun,aku mencegatnya. Entahlah,kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan bagiku.

"Ada apa Len-kun?"

"Lu-Luka san…. Boleh aku bertanya padamu satu hal?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu. Meski di dalam pikiranku masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Namun,setidaknya aku ingin mengetahui hal itu.

"Silahkan…" Ucapnya dengan kedua ujung bibirnya yang naik dan menorehkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku datang ke gunung adalah mencari saudaraku yang dikabarkan meninggal. Dan ternyata saudaraku yang kucari ada disini. Dia bernama Rin."Kuberanikan diri menatap wajah Luka. Meski dia Nampak tenang,namun matanya tak bisa berbohong. Tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa.

"Len-kun,kamu mengira Rin yang ada disini adalah Rin saudaramu. Tidak mungkin kan?Apalagi kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sudah meninggal. Astaga sudah larut malam,sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Dan jangan pernah keluar dari kamar ini. Ok?" Tidak mungkin. Sulit kupercaya. Jelas-jelas dia Rin. Wajahnya,tubuhnya,rambutnya,matanya,bahkan suaranya adalah milik Rin adikku. Bagaimana bisa dia bukan Rin?Namun,kenapa aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil?Kenapa aku tak melawan dan bertanya lebih jauh? Ada apa dengan perasaan tidak enak ini?Perlahan Luka menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu,tanpa sepengetahuan Len<strong>

"Luka-nee Ayo kita berburu malam ini. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Miku dengan nada manja.

"Hai… Ayo…." Luka tidak menyadari bahwa dia melupakan seseorang. Ya,dan orang itu sekarang sedang menuju kearah kamar Len dengan tatapan haus darah.

**Kamar Len**

Aduh,kenapa tubuhku serasa ditindih sesuatu. Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat mendapati tubuh Rin diatas tubuhku. Iris matanya berwarna merah,napasnya memburu dan dari mulutnya menyembul taring kecil.

"Rin-chan?Apa yang kamu lakukan?"Aku berusaha untuk menjauhkannya,namun tenaganya terlalu kuat untuk menahanku. Ada apa ini? Rin yang kukenal tidak sekuat ini. Lagipula ada apa dengan taring itu? A-apakah…. Rin adalah vampir?Perlahan taringnya mendekati leherku. Aku sudah pasrah. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tetesan hangat di leherku,dan tubuh yang menindihku tampak bergetar.

"O-onii-chan…" Gadis ini menatap wajahku penuh kerinduan. Gadis yang sekarang ada di depanku memang Rin. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena mendadak matanya kembali memerah dan taringnya kembali menyembul.

"Maaf,aku akan menghisap darahmu." T-tunggu…. Rin jangan lakukan itu pada kakak kembarmu ini. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan biru melesat dan menghentikan gerakan Rin. Namun tenaga Miku tidak cukup untuk menahannya. Kukira Miku akan kalah,tapi kemudian iris matanya menjadi biru menyala dan dalam sekejap kaki Rin diselimuti oleh es berwarna _tosca_ hingga Rin tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hei manusia!Kamu tidak apa-apa?"Ucap gadis bersurai hijau yang melompati jendela dan membawa segelas cairan merah. Ia berjalan mendekati Rin yang gelisah dan meronta-ronta lalu memberikan minuman itu kepadanya. Tak lama, keadaan Rin semakin membaik dan dia bisa tenang. Miku segera mencairkan es yang membelenggu kaki Rin.

"Ara ara… Harusnya aku lebih memperhatikan dia." Kata Luka yang lagi-lagi entah bagaimana bisa masuk kemari.

"Iya…. Gimana sih Luka-nee?untung Rin belum menyerang Len." Aku menatap mereka berempat dengan penuh tanya. Memang sejak datang ke mansion ini,aku sudah merasakan hal yang ganjil. Pertama,mereka hanya berempat. Dan keempatnya dalah wanita. Kedua,mansion ini dikelilingi hutan yang lebat. Dan aku yakin,banyak hewan buas disekitar sini. Ketiga,mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lain,yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa.

"Se-Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?"Tanyaku terbata-bata. Mereka berempat menatapku dengan mata mereka yang tajam dan setelah kuamati,terdapat noda darah disekitar mulut mereka. Mungkinkah legenda itu benar? Haruskah aku percaya?

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan Len…" Ucap Gumi sambil membantu Rin berdiri.

"Kami adalah vampir….."

Aku terkesiap kaget. Bukan karena mengetahui mereka adalah vampir. Namun,aku kaget karena pada akhirnya aku mempercayai legenda itu. Sekarang tidak ada alasan aku tidak mempercayainya karena aku melihat dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku merasa takut. Karena aura yang memancar dari tubuh mereka sangat gelap dan berat. Lalu,saat kulihat wajah Rin. Dia menatapku kembali dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Tenang saja,meski kami vampir. Kami sudah tidak meminum darah manusia. Kecuali vampir baru…."Ucap Miku sambil menatap Rin yang terlihat lelah. Mungkin Dia juga menahan rasa haus darahnya. Dia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Sudah cukup!

"Kalian sudah tahu kan bahwa Rin adalah adikku?Hei?Jawab!" Semua Nampak terdiam. Aku tidak tahu,kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikan hal itu padaku. Dan lagi,kenapa Rin pura-pura tak mengenalku?Apakah ini lelucon?

"Len,sebenarnya Rin yang sekarang benar-benar tak mengenalmu." Lagi-lagi Gumi membaca pikiranku.

"Lalu?Siapa gadis yang mirip dengan adik kembarku ini?Hah?" Kenapa hatiku sesak sekali. Kalau aku tahu akan sebingung ini,lebih baik aku mati saja di gunung tadi.

"Len-kun,dengarkan penjelasanku. Tolong dengarkan dengan tenang." Suara Luka yang lembut membujukku dan membuatku mengikuti kata-katanya.

"Miku,bawa Rin ke kamarnya." Ucapan Luka di balas oleh anggukan Miku. Lalu dia membawa Rin keluar dari kamar ini. Sesekali Rin menatap wajahku dan terlihat meminta maaf. Gumi duduk di tepi balkon dan memasang headphone untuk mendengarkan musik. Tampaknya Gumi tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam hal ini. Luka tampak serius dan duduk disampingku. Entah berapa umur vampir cantik ini,yang pasti dia lebih tua dariku.

"Len,sebenarnya kelompok kami berjumlah empat orang. Miku si pengendali es,Gumi yang dapat membaca pikiran ,aku yang memiliki kekuatan api,dan Rin yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan. Kami sudah bersama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Dan hidup damai bersama alam."

"Eh,Tunggu…. Tapi Rin adalah saudaraku. Mana mungkin mengenal kalian berpuluh-puluh tahun."

"Di sinilah ceritanya di mulai. Beberapa bulan lalu,saat kami sedang berburu di malam hari. Telah terjadi badai dan longsor . Saat itulah kami menemukan seorang gadis mungil yang tergeletak meregang nyawa. Kami usahakan segala cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi ternyata kami gagal. Kami gagal menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sesudah itu,Rin mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menghidupkan kembali Rin adikmu. Tapi jurusnya tersebut malah menghisap dirinya dan mengurung dirinya di dalam tubuh adikmu Rin. Meski kemudian Rin kembali hidup. Namun Rin yang kamu kenal sudah tidak ada lagi. Rin yang kamu lihat sekarang adalah Rin teman kami. Bukan adik kembarmu. Meski nama mereka mirip. Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. Dan maafkan sikap Rin tadi. Mungkin dia masih agak kesulitan mengendalikan tubuh barunya."

Tidak mungkin. Rin,padahal kita kembali bertemu. Tapi kenapa?Kamu sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda. Belum lagi,kamu adalah vampir. Apa yang harus kulakukan?Ini bohong kan?

"Luka… Ini bohong kan? Kamu hanya bercanda kan…?Ka-karena Rin tidak mungkin menjadi seperti itu."

"Maaf Len-kun. Tapi ini adalah kenyataannya. Yang sudah mati tidak mungkin hidup kembali menjadi orang yang sama." Saat mengatakan hal itu,raut wajah Luka sedikit berubah. Ada tatapan rindu akan sesuatu di matanya. Kemudian dia mengajak Gumi untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Len,karena kamu telah memasuki kehidupan kami. Kamu tidak bisa kembali lagi ke kehidupan lamamu,kota lamamu,teman lamamu. Semua harus kamu tinggalkan. Kamu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan kami. Karena itu mulai sekarang,kamu akan tinggal bersama kami. Jika kamu berniat kabur,kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Ucap Luka seraya menutup pintu dan meninggalkan diriku dalam kehampaan dan kebingungan.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Author :Arigatou sudah baca chapter ke 2. Maaf kalau kurang panjang. Maaf juga kalau banyak kekurangan. Okeh readers… tinggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian ya…. Karena author bisa memberikan perubahan ke cerita ini tergantung komentar para readers. Arigatou ^^<p> 


	3. My new life

**Vampire Conflict**

Author :Gomene updatenya lama banget! Abis author sibuk sih. Banyak tugas dan banyak ulangan. Jadi anak IPA tuh emang rempong banget deh _ wkwkwk. Makanya baru bisa bikin lanjutannya sekarang. Soalnya minggu depan lagi musim ulangan,jadi gak mungkin bisa buka FF. Hiks T_T

Thanks for **: Maika Lorezart,Yoshikuni Kazu,Shiroi no Hikari,Miko-Chan Kawaii,YamiRei28,Shiroi Karen,Puchan,Shadow,sairaji423,Boku wa uzu,Ryuuna hideyoshi** yang udah review dan menyemangati author. Hehehe dan terimakasih banyak untuk para silent reader. Author sangat senang ada yang membaca FF ini sampai chapter 3. Meski chapter ini bukanlah akhir. Jadi,tetap baca sampai akhir ya ^^ Arigatou minna-san!

* * *

><p>"Hoahmm…." Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku yang tersorot pancaran mentari pagi,meski aku masih dapat merasakan hawa dingin disekelilingku. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur yang panjang dan lebar serta memiliki bahan sprei dari sutra. Kelembutannya membuatku ingin kembali terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi. Aku mulai menutup kembali mataku. Rasanya badanku sangat lelah,mungkin karena mimpi semalam. Ya,semalam aku bermimpi aneh. Adik kembarku meninggal,aku ditelantarkan,memasuki gunung terlarang,bertemu 4 gadis cantik yang salah satunya memiliki wajah dan suara yang mirip adik kembarku,tinggal di mansion besar,dan meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku. Untunglah itu hanya mimpi,karena aku tak bisa membayangkan akan hidup dengan 4 gadis cantik yang memiliki taring bagai monster serta warna mata yang berubah saat marah.<p>

**Buak!**

Sebuah bantal berukuran besar menimpa wajahku. Ya,ampun! Masa pagi-pagi Rin sudah usil banget sih. Biarkan aku tidur kenapa sih?Karena dilempari bantal terus menerus,aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat mendapati gadis bersurai _tosca _yang dikuncir dua, tengah mengamatiku sambil bersiap melempar kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan tangan kirinya.

"K-Kamu kan yang ada dimimpiku?"

"Mimpi?BAKA!INI KENYATAAN TAHU!BANGUN KAGAMINE LEN!"

"Huwaaa! Iya iya! Aku sudah bangun!Jadi tolong kembalikan kursi itu ke tempatnya." Aku segera menyibak selimut lembut yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Dengan cepat aku menjauh dari tempat tidur dan mendekati pintu kamar. Miku mengembalikan kursi tersebut ke tempatnya semula,lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku. Mata _sapphire-nya_ menatap mataku tajam.

"Aku disuruh Luka-nee untuk membangunkan kamu kok!Jadi kamu jangan salah paham kalo kamu mikir aku membangunkanmu karena kehendakku. Ok?"

Lagian siapa yang berpikir seperti itu dan mana ada sih orang yang bangunin dengan cara kaya gitu. Ingin kukatakan kalimat itu,namun aku lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan dia mengamatiku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ikut aku!Luka-nee sudah menunggu di lantai bawah." Miku membuka pintu dan menarikku keluar kamar. Nih anak seperti tidak mengerti banget keadaan orang. Aku masih mengenakan celana pendek berwarna kuning kotak-kotak dan bertelanjang dada,malu kalau dilihat oleh Luka-nee yang cantik.

"Hmm… jadi kamu lebih malu dilihat Luka-nee daripada dilihat Miku dan aku." Gumi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang formal, berjas biru kehitaman,rok kotak-kotak pendek berwarna merah lengkap dengan stoking berwarna putih yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya,dan pita merah cantik telah bertengger di kerahnya .

"Eh,tidak kok!Aku malu kalau dilihat kalian semua dengan keadaan seperti ini." Perlu kuingatkan,Gumi memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran. Dibandingkan kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis lainnya,aku paling takut jika berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

"Gumi kamu sudah bersiap-siap?"Tanya Miku dengan raut wajah kaget. Akhirnya Miku melepaskan genggamannya yang telah sukses membuat pergelangan tanganku menjadi merah sekaligus dingin seperti es.

"Iya,sebentar lagi kan kita akan berangkat. Sebaiknya kamu cepat bersiap-siap,biar aku yang membawa Len ke Luka-nee." Memangnya mereka mau pergi kemana ya?Ini kan masih jam 7 pagi. Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Apalagi jika mengingat mereka adalah vampir yang terkenal sebagai mahkluk penghisap darah yang aktivitasnya lebih dominan saat malam hari.

"Ya sudah aku akan berganti pakaian. Kamu bawa Len ke Luka-nee saja ya. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu." Miku segera pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang aku hanya berdua dengan Gumi-san. Dia berjalan di depanku. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli jika aku kabur atau menghilang sekalipun,karena sikapnya sangat cuek dan dingin.

"Gumi-san,boleh aku bertanya?" Wangi lavendernya yang khas tercium ke dalam indra penciumanku. Matanya berkilauan dan gerak-geriknya sangat anggun,bahkan saat dia membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau boleh tahu,kenapa kamu bisa menjadi vampir?" Waaa!Baka!Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?Lihat sorot matanya sangat tajam,sepertinya aku membuka luka lama. Bagaimana ini?

"Aku juga sudah lupa dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi."Jawabnya. Tidak kusangka,dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Bohong…. Aku tahu Gumi pasti ingat kenapa dia bisa menjadi vampir. Namun aku tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi.

"Maaf ya,aku bertanya yang tidak tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa…. Semua manusia juga pasti penasaran kalau tiba-tiba bertemu vampir. Tapi kali ini,justru aku yang penasaran padamu."

Apa maksudnya?Apalagi saat kulihat wajahnya yang menatapku dalam. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat Luka-nee berada. Mansion yang sekarang kutempati benar-benar membuatku bingung,banyak pintu dan banyak lorong. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku harus dipandu oleh Miku dan Gumi. Kalau tidak,aku bisa tersesat di dalam mansion ini. Akhirnya aku bertemu Luka di ruangan utama lantai satu. Di sana,Luka dan Rin tengah duduk dan meminum teh beraroma mawar. Mereka juga telah memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Gumi. Tak lama Miku datang dan membawa tasnya.

"Tunggu dulu!Kalian mau ke mana?"Tanyaku bingung.

"Len-kun,kami akan berangkat ke sekolah." Jawab Luka santai.

"Sekolah?Bukankah kalian sudah….."Ups … hampir saja aku bilang 'sudah tua'. Semoga Gumi belum sempat membaca pikiranku.

"Kami memang masih sekolah kok!" Ucap Miku sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan meminum teh.

"Kami bersekolah di akademi khusus penyihir. Termasuk kami para vampir dan mahkluk legenda lainnya."Jelas Luka.

"Terus aku bagaimana?Apakah aku harus di mansion sendirian?"Aku semakin bingung. Jujur,aku takut bila ditinggal di mansion ini sendiri. Wajar,karena aku baru saja menempati mansion ini kurang dari 12 jam yang lalu. Luka mengangguk.

"Ini,Rin sudah menggambarkan denah mansion ini beserta ruangan-ruangan yang boleh kamu masuki."Luka menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadaku. Wah,mansion ini lebih luas dari pada yang kubayangkan.

"Oke… jadi semua sudah jelas kan Len-kun?Sekarang kami akan pergi." Mereka berempat secara serempak beranjak dari sofa dan membawa tas masing-masing.

"Oh iya… Len-kun,satu lagi…" Luka menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ,dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Jangan membuat rumah berantakan dan jangan masuk ke ruangan yang dilarang. Kamu mengerti kan akibatnya jika kamu melanggarnya?" Raut wajah Luka menjadi garang dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"I-iya… Aku mengerti madam…." Jawabku tertunduk.

"Bagus!"Luka menepuk lembut kepalaku dan tiba-tiba saja ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Hanya tersisa aku sendiri dan perapian yang menyala. Sekarang aku benar-benar takut.

* * *

><p>Setelah 10 menit berjalan, aku menemukan kamarku. Aku berniat untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namun saat membuka lemari,aku menemukan baju pria dengan ukuran yang sama denganku. Kebanyakan baju yang disediakan berwarna hitam,biru,kuning,dan putih yang didesain dengan elegan dan modis. Di lemari sudah disusun untuk baju yang harus dipakai di rumah saat santai,baju saat makan malam,baju saat keluar rumah,piyama,dan formal. Di samping lemari pakaian,sudah berderet sepatu-sepatu mahal yang kebanyakan memiliki brand <em>limited edition<em> dan tersedia dalam banyak model. Bahkan aku dan orang tuaku saat itu-pun jarang membeli barang-barang bermerek meski kami mampu. Makanya aku sangat terkejut saat melihat pakaian indah nan mahal yang berjejer dihadapanku,belum lagi aksesoris lain yang telah mereka sediakan untukku. Dipikir-pikir,kapan mereka menyiapkan semua ini untukku?

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi,dan kudapati suatu ruangan luas yang didominasi warna putih bersih serta dihiasi oleh tanaman-tanaman yang membuatnya terlihat natural. Ya ampun,selama ini mereka hidup damai dan nyaman di sini. Tapi,kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang di mansion ini. Setelah membersihkan diri,aku mulai memilih pakaianku. Semua terlihat sangat rumit bagiku. Akhirnya aku memilih Kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang biru. Ya,itu adalah pakaian paling praktis yang berhasil kudapatkan setelah sedikit membongkar lemari pakaian. Aku duduk di sofa merah yang ada di kamarku dan kutatap pemandangan alam yang ada di balkon. Suara burung dan angin pagi membuatku merasa santai.

Ternyata setelah kuperhatikan,di kamar ini terdapat televisi. Aku menyalakan televisi itu dan secara kebetulan masuk ke channel berita. Dan untuk pertama kalinya,aku menjadi objek berita kali ini.

_Dikabarkan,kemarin telah terjadi hujan dan longsor. Dan lagi-lagi,kejadian alam ini merenggut korban jiwa. Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah Len Kagamine. Tim penolong sudah mencari jasadnya di sekitar lokasi,namun sama seperti kejadian 8 bulan lalu,jasadnya tidak bisa ditemukan._

Yah kira-kira begitulah isi berita tersebut. Kenapa aku harus masuk berita karena kejadian seperti itu. Menyebalkan. Aku menekan tombol power untuk mematikan televisi sambil merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Perlahan mataku terpejam.

"_Ne, onii-chan. Ayo kita ke desa dekat gunung. Katanya di sana ada festival dan banyak cerita menarik. Rin-chan mau mendengarkan ceritanya langsung." Gadis berambut pirang pendek yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun menarik-narik lenganku. Senyumnya sangat kurindukan._

"_Boleh deh,aku juga ingin lihat pemandangan di sana."_

_Tak lama kami berdua berada di desa itu. Desa ini sangat ramai,apalagi kami datang saat diadakan festival. Banyak orang berdatangan dan senyum indah menghiasi wajah mereka. Aku dan Rin sangat menyukai pertunjukkan boneka di desa ini. Ceritanya mengenai sekawanan wanita penghisap darah yang memiliki konflik satu sama lain. Kulihat Rin sangat antusias dan tertarik. Kami juga diajak untuk berkeliling desa dan berkeliling hutan._

"_Hiks…. Hiks….Onii-chan,kita tersesat ya?"Rin menangis,hari mulai gelap. Apalagi kami berada di hutan. Benar,kami terpisah dari rombongan. Dan sekarang kami tidak tahu jalan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja,dari dalam hutan nampak seorang lelaki besurai biru dan bermata biru tua yang menyala dalam gelap. Sebuah Syal tebal meliliti lehernya. Kami bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Kami terpojok dan tak diduga,lelaki ini justru mengulurkan tangannya dan mengantar kami menuju perbatasan. Setelah itu,lelaki ini menitipkan sebuah batu berkilau berwarna merah kepada kami berdua. _

"_Ini kutitipkan kepada kalian. Kalian memiliki aroma yang sama. Simpanlah sampai aku mengambilnya kembali." Tak lama,lelaki ini semakin menjauh dan menghilang diantara ratusan pohon yang terbentang._

_Batu….?_

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan keringat yang bercucuran. Aku mimpi apa sih?Kok aku tidak mengingat sama sekali? Lalu kenapa aku bisa berkeringat begini?Ah,terserahlah. Itu kan hanya mimpi yang bahkan tak kuingat lagi. Perutku berbunyi,setelah kuingat-ingat memang aku belum memakan apa-apa dari pagi tadi dan sekarang sudah jam 11. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ternyata Luka sudah mempersiapkan sarapan pagi dan makan siangku. Tahu begitu,aku sudah makan dari tadi pagi. Tadinya kupikir aku harus memasak sendiri karena kukira vampir tidak butuh makan makanan seperti yang dimakan manusia. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi dan mulai memakan sarapanku. Ternyata hidup sendiri di mansion besar seperti ini sangat sepi. Buktinya,sekarang aku makan di meja yang panjang dan besar tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menemani.<p>

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan alat-alat makanku,aku menuju ke pintu utama. Hanya sekedar ingin melihat keadaan diluar. Saat membuka pintu,aku mendapati sosok anak kecil laki-laki bersurai pirang dan mengenakan perban di mata kirinya. Dia melihat kearahku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Emm…. Kamu siapa?"Tanyanya

"Aku Len." Dia menatapku bingung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kalau diperhatikan,anak ini memiliki tinggi 150-an dan memiliki gaya fashion yang menarik dan unik.

"Aku Oliver…." Dia mengendus-ngendus tubuhku hingga membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"Baumu enak…."ucapnya. Matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah dan taring kecil juga menyembul dari mulutnya. Gawat!Dia juga vampir. Aku menutup pintu namun dia menahan pintu tersebut dan akhirnya kami berdua terdorong masuk ke ruang utama. Dia mengunci pintu dari jauh,dan mendekati ku perlahan.

"Kamu punya sesuatu yang menarik. Hati-hati,sekarang pun banyak yang mengincarmu."Ucapnya. Kukira aku akan digigit oleh anak ini. Ternyata dia tidak menggitku. Dia justru melindungiku dari mahkluk yang mengincarku. Tak lama,mahkluk-mahkluk aneh memecah jendela dan mengepung kami berdua. Mahkluk tersebut berwarna gelap dengan cakar dan taring dan terlihat haus darah.

"Ker…." Ucap Oliver pelan.

"Ker?Apa itu?"Tanyaku.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Kita harus menyingkirkan mereka."

"Kita?"

Oliver mengeluarkan gelombang suara yang hampir membuat telinga pecah. Para mahkluk bernama Ker tersebut tak kuat menahan lengkingan gelombang suara oliver hingga membuat seluruh kaca di mansion tersebut pecah. Akhirnya mereka mundur dan kabur entah kemana. Padahal aku membantu melawan pun tidak. Siapa sih anak ini?Aduh,ada yang lebih gawat lagi. Sekarang keadaan mansion kacau,banyak pecahan jendela di mana-mana.

"Argh!Bagaimana jika Luka meilhat mansionnya seperti ini?Aku bisa dibunuh."Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku sambil berlutut. Sedangkan anak dihadapanku hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka,Luka,Miku,Gumi,dan Rin masuk kedalam ruangan. Benar-benar _timing_ yang sangat buruk. Oliver berlari memeluk Luka.

"Luka-nee san…." Ucapnya

"Ara… Oliver?Sudah lama tak berjumpa. Terakhir kamu kemari dua tahun yang lalu kan?" Luka belum sadar keadaan mansionnya sekarang ini.

"Ya ampun Len… kamu bermain sama Oliver sampai segitunya." Ucap Gumi santai. Rin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pasti Luka-nee bakal marah besar." Ucap Rin. Miku yang baru sadar langsung berteriak,membuat Luka penasaran dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kondisi mansionnya yang kacau. Dia menatapku tajam,matanya berubah warna menjadi merah,dan dari tangannya keluar api merah membara.

"LEN-kun,bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga rumah baik-baik." Dia melakukan penekanan di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Membuatku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Glek….

To be continue

* * *

><p>Author: YAHAA! Selesai juga Chapter 3. Terimakasih sudah membacanya. Gimana?Penasaran gak?hehehe Mohon diberi komentar ya alias Review. Sekian dulu untuk chapter 3,tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 4 ya. Arigatou ^^<p> 


	4. New School!

Genre : Supernatural/Romance/Mystery

Pair :Len kagamine,Rin Kagamine,Miku Hatsune,Luka Megurine,Gumi Megpoid

Rating : T

Summary:

Len Kagamine menerima kabar bahwa saudara kembarnya telah menghilang dan dikabarkan meninggal. Tidak terima akan kematian saudaranya,Len mendatangi tempat kejadian. Tapi yang dia temukan jauh di dalam hutan adalah mansion tua yang dihuni oleh 4 gadis cantik. Miku yang Tsundere,Luka si Yandere, Gumi si Kuudere,dan yang lebih mengagetkan,Len bertemu dengan Rin kembali. Anehnya,Rin tidak mengenal Len sama sekali!Argh!Apa yang akan Len lakukan,ketika dia harus hidup bersama ke 4 gadis itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Conflict<strong>

Andaikan saat itu aku tak membuka pintu untuk melihat keluar,aku tidak harus terluka seperti ini.

"Luka-nee….. Sakit!" Rengek-ku sambil memegang kepalaku yang bengkak akibat di pukul oleh Luka. Kalau saat itu Oliver tidak segera menjelaskan alasan-nya kepada Luka,mungkin aku akan berakhir minimal di bangsal rumah sakit.

"Gomenne Len-kun….." Luka berlutut di hadapanku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Aww… Luka-nee jangan ditepuk di tempat yang sakit." Rintihku. Miku berusaha mendinginkan cedera di kepalaku dengan kemampuan es-nya. Sedang Gumi hanya melihat dari jauh sambil membaca buku pengobatan untuk memar di kepala. Rin sedang meracik obat tradisional,dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah kehadiran anak kecil dengan tampang _innocent _tengah menjilati permen lollipop berukuran besar di sofa.

"Oh iya Len,perkenalkan anak itu bernama Oliver. Dia sepupu kami. Selama ini dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk melakukan eksperimen di Rumania." Jelas Luka.

"Benarkah?"Ucapku sambil melihat kearah Oliver. Oliver yang sadar telah diperhatikan,berlari ke arah Luka.

"Luka-nee…. Len punya bau yang enak,sama seperti orang 'itu'."

"Penciumanmu sudah mulai tajam ya Oliver. Tapi Len bukan orang yang kamu sebutkan itu kok. Tenang saja."Jawab Luka. Aku hanya mencoba berpikir siapa orang yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi?Lagipula,apa maksudnya bau-ku enak?

"Ngomong-ngomong,Oliver kenapa kamu kemari?Apa kamu ada urusan dengan kami?"Tanya Miku yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu ke sosok Oliver.

"Aku datang karena mengikuti jejak orang itu. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya saat di dalam hutan. Saat itu aku berpikir untuk berkunjung ke mansion Luka-nee. Tapi,bau yang sama kembali tercium saat Len membuka pintu. Dan tidak kusangka akan berhadapan dengan Ker."

"Ker?Aku masih bingung. Sebenarnya itu mahkluk apa?"Tanyaku keheranan. Lalu Rin datang membawa nampan dan cangkir yang berisi larutan obat tradisional.

"Ker adalah dewi kematian."Ucap Rin secara tiba-tiba.

"Dalam mitologi Yunani Ker merupakan makhluk yang haus darah dan secara kejam merobek jiwa dari tubuh yang sekarat lalu mengirimnya ke dunia bawah. Ker selalu berusaha membuat orang-orang mati." Lanjut Rin.

"Lalu kenapa mereka bisa datang kemari?"Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Para Ker adalah utusan dari para Moirai (dewi takdir), yang menentukan usia manusia, serta Moros, dewa kehancuran yang menggiring manusia menuju kematiannya. Jika mahkluk ini terus mengincarmu,dapat dipastikan umurmu tidak lama lagi. Entah apa yang diincar oleh Moirai dan Moros darimu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kamu memang memiliki sesuatu." Jelas Gumi seraya mendekat ke arahku dan mengambil cangkir berisi obat tradisional serta meminumkannya kepadaku. Awalnya aku merasa canggung,tapi dia terus memaksa.

"Oleh karena itu membawa-mu bersama kami adalah salah satu cara untuk melindungimu dari serangan mahkluk seperti itu. Lagipula,ini baru awal,entah apa yang diinginkan 'orang itu' dari kamu." Kata Miku menambahkan. Tiba-tiba Luka menampakkan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku tahu!" Teriaknya.

"Apakah Luka-nee punya ide?"Tanya Rin,yang dibalas dengan anggukan tegas dari Luka. Wajah Gumi sudah menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman. Sepertinya Gumi sudah tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiran Luka. Sebuah ide gila terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kita bawa Len ke sekolah kita. Biar aku yang mengurus surat-suratnya."

"APAAA?" Teriakku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa aku bersekolah di sekolah yang berisi mahkluk-mahkluk aneh?

"Bukankah itu semakin berbahaya?Sama saja membawa Len ke kandang singa dong."Ujar Miku dengan ekspresi antara senang dan cemas.

"Tapi setidaknya Len berada di dalam pengawasan kita."

"Lalu bagaimana menghilangkan bau manusianya?"Tanya Gumi.

"Kan kita punya Rin."Jawab Luka santai seraya menunjuk Rin yang sudah mempersiapkan daun-daun aneh berbau tak sedap.

"Asyik~!Aku juga mau ikut ke sekolah Luka-nee…"Rengek Oliver.

"Gampang,bisa aku urus."Ucap Luka sambil menepuk kepala Oliver.

"Jadi rencananya,kita menjaga Len bergantian. Ok?"

"OK!"Jawab yang lain. Mereka lupa bahwa aku masih belum setuju untuk menghadiri sekolah monster!

* * *

><p>Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk dalam hidupku. Yah…meskipun hari-hari lain juga buruk sih. Tapi pagi ini adalah yang terburuk. Kenapa aku bilang seperti itu?Pertama,dimulai dari jam 4 pagi,aku sudah dibangunkan oleh Miku dan di bawa secara paksa ke ruang bawah tanah. Di sana bagaikan ruang eksperimen nenek sihir yang ada di film yang pernah kutonton. Benar-benar menyeramkan,di sana aku dipaksa meminum ramuan yang terbuat dari daun-daunan. Tentu saja aku selalu menghindar karena tidak kuat mencium aroma busuknya dan selalu saja berhasil tertangkap. Maklum yang ada di sini semuanya adalah vampir,mana mungkin aku dapat menghindar semudah itu kan?Kedua,aku dipaksa mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Walaupun seragamnya keren,aku tetap tidak sudi untuk memakainya,karena sama saja aku mengaku kalah pada mereka dan terpaksa menghadiri sekolah monster. Dan lagi-lagi aku gagal menghindar,karena tatapan Luka sangat menyeramkan seolah akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak memakainya. ketiga,sekarang aku sedang berjalan di lorong dengan alas karpet merah diiringi oleh para vampir wanita ini (plus Oliver sih). Bagi para lelaki yang lain mungkin akan senang dikelilingi oleh para gadis di sekolah,tapi tidak di sekolah monster. Semua lelaki entah siluman atau monster di sekolah ini menatapku dengan tajam seolah akan membunuhku. Oh Tuhan!Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini?<p>

"Len-kun,kamu sekelas sama Miku dan Gumi di kelas 2-2. Paham?"ucap Luka sambil merapikan dasiku yang sedikit miring. Kulihat para lelaki di sekitar sini menatap tajam bahkan ada yang bertanya siapa aku hingga dikelilingi oleh _four goddess_. Nah,beda lagi dengan tatapan para wanita. Mereka memujiku tampan,keren,dan lainnya.

"Aku paham Luka-nee."Jawabku

"Sip,ayo sekarang masuk kelas."

**Dari kejauhan,tampak beberapa laki-laki menatap Len dengan kebencian.**

"Bos,ada murid baru."Ucap salah satu pria.

"Hah?Terus apa hubungannya dengan-ku?"Jawab seorang pria yang dipanggil bos. Wajahnya terlihat sangat angkuh dan cuek.

"Dia berjalan dengan _four goddess_."

"Apaaaa?!Siapa dia?Berani-beraninya!" Pria ini merampas teropong dari anak buahnya dan melihat Len yang sedang berjalan ke kelas 2-2 bersama Miku dan Gumi.

"Grrr!Dia mendekati Gumi-ku!Awas kau!Sekarang kalian cari tahu siapa namanya dan dimana dia tinggal!Jangan lupa,jenis rasnya. Karena aku mencium bau yang aneh dari dirinya."

"Okeh bos!"

**Kembali ke Len**

Aku duduk di antara Miku dan Gumi,mereka sangat serius menjagaku meski tidak terlihat seperti itu. Buktinya saat aku dilempar batu dari belakang,sebelumnya Gumi sudah bilang padaku untuk mengikat tali sepatu-ku. Tadinya aku tidak mengerti,tapi aku akhirnya merunduk sehingga batu itu tidak mengenaiku. Dan lagi anak-anak yang melempariku batu langsung dibuat jatuh oleh miku dengan membuat lantai kayu ini menjadi es. Syukurin,siapa suruh mengganggu Len kagamine. Lalu secara tiba-tiba,di depanku berdiri seorang lelaki berbadan mungil dan berambut putih.

"Hei,kamu kagamine ya?Salam kenal,namaku Utatane Piko." Lelaki ini mengulurkan tangannya di depanku dan dengan cepat aku meraihnya.

"H-halo… namaku Len Kagamine."

"Piko-kun?Tumben kamu ke sekolah?"Tanya Gumi.

"Ah,Gumi-san,Miku-san! Ohayou!Iya,aku baru bisa ke sekolah sekarang,soalnya lagu baruku sudah rilis jadi aku sudah bisa tenang."

Tunggu dulu,sepertinya aku pernah dengar namanya. Oh iya! Dia kan penyanyi yang lagi naik daun. Namanya terkenal dan lagu-lagunya disukai oleh para remaja,khususnya wanita. Meski media tidak mengetahui profil lengkapnya tetap saja dia memiliki banyak penggemar. Jadi,dia juga bukan manusia?Hahahaha konyol.

"Kagamine-san,mohon bantuannya ya."

"Ah,cukup panggil Len saja. Mohon bantuannya!"Akhirnya ada juga lelaki normal disini,yang tidak menatap sadis kepadaku. Semoga saja kita dapat berteman baik. Ternyata hari ini tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

><p>Author:Halo,lama tidak jumpa reader. Terimakasih sudah membaca vampire conflict chapter 4. Maaf update-nya lama,soalnya author lagi banyak tugas sekolah,jadi gak sempet lanjutin. Hehehe terus dukung buat kelanjutannya ya. Arigatou... ^^<p> 


	5. Melancholy Gumi

**Vampire Conflict**

Author : Minna-san! Lama tak berjumpa. Jadi kangen sama FFn Vocaloid. Dan tiba-tiba ide saya kembali membawa saya ke dalam cerita ini. (setelah lama terlupakan) Maaf sekali baru update. Semoga reader masih pada minat baca FF ini. Thanks for favorite and review. Happy reading….

Chapter 5 : Melancholy Gumi

* * *

><p>Sinar bulan purnama menyinari hutan yang gelap dan lembab. Terlihat dua sosok sedang berlari terengah-engah. Yang pria berlari seraya menggenggam tangan si wanita. Genggamannya seakan-akan seperti melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Nasib seperti tak menginginkan mereka berdua bersama. Sampailah mereka di tepi jurang. Di bawah sana,terdengar suara air sungai yang tidak terlalu deras. Dibelakang mereka,beberapa pria membawa pedang dan panah.<p>

"Ojou-sama cepat terjun. Saya akan melindungi anda." Ucap pria tersebut dengan nada sedikit terisak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu disini." Perempuan berambut hijau tersebut menangis,dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang selalu berada disisinya selama ini.

"Ojou-sama! Ini bukan waktunya untuk keras kepala! Nyawa anda dalam bahaya!" Pria ini berusaha untuk meyakinkan tuan putrinya. Namun sang wanita menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baka! Kamu juga dalam bahaya! Kalau kita harus mati disini, lebih baik kita mati bersama. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!"

Pria tersebuit menarik gadis ini ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya dan juga gadis yang membuat dirinya rela mengorbankan diri.

"Aku akan melindungimu…."bisik pria ini.

"R-Reii?…. REII!" Gadis ini didorong menuju sungai untuk melarikan diri. Saat itu pula,puluhan panah menusuk tubuh pria tersebut. Pria ini mengeluarkan banyak darah dari tubuhnya. Namun, matanya tetap memastikan bahwa gadis itu mendarat di sungai dengan selamat.

"Gumi-sama… Aishiteru…"

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAA!"<p>

Teriakan Gumi menggema di seluruh mansion. Membuat seluruh penghuninya bangun dengan serangan jantung.

"Gumi! Gumi! Sadarlah! Itu Cuma mimpi,Cuma mimpi…" Luka mencoba membangunkan Gumi. Tak lama Gumi membuka matanya dengan mata merah dan air mata.

Kemudian Miku dan Rin juga ikut menenangkan Gumi. Aku yang baru beberapa hari tinggal disini hanya bisa terheran-heran. Mereka bertiga nampak terbiasa dengan kejadian ini. Tak lama Oliver datang dengan mata sayu,serta membawa boneka beruang.

"Ahh~ Gumi-neesan kumat lagi…" Ujarnya.

"Eh?!" Aku tertegun. Jadi hal ini sudah biasa?

"Gumi-neesan selalu bermimpi buruk menjelang bulan purnama." Lanjut Oliver dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Aku pun baru mengetahui bahwa Vampir itu bisa tidur saudara-saudara. Tak lama Oliver segera meninggalkan kamar Gumi dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi. Berhubung hari ini tidak ada sekolah.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu saat tiba-tiba sepasang mata milik Miku menatapku. Kemudian dia mendatangiku dan menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sekilas aku melihat Gumi yang berurai air mata dan baru pertama kali kulihat dia seperti ini. Karena setahuku,selama ini Gumi adalah orang yang dingin dan tampaknya jaim.

Sesampainya diluar,Miku hanya tertunduk diam di depanku.

"O-oi… "

"Sudah lama Gumi mengalami hal seperti ini,kenapa dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu?" Aku tidak tahu Miku bertanya kepada siapa,tapi aku? Mana kutahu…

"Miku… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Gumi?" Miku terdiam. Tiba-tiba Rin keluar membawa obat yang habis diminumkan ke Gumi.

"Gumi mengalami depresi yang sangat berat. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama. "

"Apakah itu berhubungan dengan kejadian saat dia akan menjadi vampir?" Tanyaku.

" Sebenarnya hal itu hanya berpengaruh sedikit. Yang paling parah adalah karena dia tidak bisa melupakan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah,kami tidak pernah diberitahu langsung olehnya. Mungkin yang tahu hanya Luka-nee. Karena waktu itu Luka yang menemukan Gumi."

Kasihan Gumi,aku tahu perasaannya yang kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya. Aku juga merasa telah kehilangan Rin. Meski sosoknya sekarang ada di depanku,tapi yang berada di dalamnya bukanlah Rin yang kutahu. Dia… hanya orang lain…

"Len, antarkan obat ini perpustakaan!" Pinta Miku dengan judesnya.

"Un.. boleh. Tapi,buat siapa?"

"Ini untuk Gumi. Dia pasti sedang membaca di perpustakaan." Dengan kasar, Miku menyerahkan nampan berisi obat tersebut.

"Dan tolong hati-hati saat berbicara dengannya saat ini. Karena dia akan menjadi lebih sensitif."

Dengan sekejap mata saja, Miku sudah menghilang. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang tidak biasa ini. Tapi,setidaknya bilang tolong atau makasih kenapa sih?

_Tok Tok_

"Gumi-san… ini Len. Aku masuk ya…"

Sudah dua kali aku masuk ke ruangan ini. Dan setiap aku masuk,ruangan ini tetap rapi dan besar. Banyak buku di mana-mana. Namun,aku tidak melihat sosok Gumi dimanapun.

"Gumi-san? Gumi!" Teriakku. Aku mencoba berkeliling dan menuju lantai dua perpustakaan.

Di depan jendela yang bercahaya,aku melihat Gumi sedang termenung dan disekitarnya terdapat beberapa buku dongeng.

"Ah,kamu disini Gumi-san. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Gadis ini nampaknya tak mendengarku.

"Gumi?" Aku menyentuh pundaknya. Dan akupun sukses terkejut karena melihatnya menangis lagi tanpa suara.

"Len?!" Dia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf gumi-san. Aku disuruh mengantar obat. Silahkan diminum."

"Untuk apa kamu minta maaf?" Gumi mengambil gelas berisi obat tersebut dan segera meneguknya.

"A-aku mengganggu kan?"

"Tidak…" Matanya melihat buku-buku dongeng yang tersebar.

"Maukah kamu menemaniku sebentar?" Tanyanya.

Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku dapat merasakan sakit hati Gumi.

"Baiklah…" Jawabku.

Segera setelah aku meletakkan nampan di meja,aku duduk bersama Gumi di depan jendela tersebut. Dia sedang membaca buku-buku dongeng dengan tatapan sedih dan tak berminat. Keheningan menjalari ruangan ini.

"Ne… Len?"

Aku yang masih berada dalam lamunan segera sadar bahwa di ruangan ini aku tidak sendirian.

"Ya?"

Bruak!

OMG! Gumi apa yang kamu lakukan? Gumi terus melempar buku-buku dongeng tersebut.

"GUMI! GUMI! Kamu kenapa?!" Tanyaku sambil menahan dirinya.

Dengan terisak dia menjawab. " Semua cerita yang ada dalam dongeng hanya tipuan! Aku benci cerita dongeng!"

Berhubung dia Vampir dan aku adalah manusia,kalian bisa menebak siapa yang terlempar. Tentu saja AKU!

Kepalaku mengenai dinding. Dan terasa sangat sakit. Sepertinya Gumi sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan saat mendengar eranganku.

"LEN!" Dia berlari menghampiriku.

"Hehe aku tidak apa-apa…. Untungnya… "Gumi terduduk lemas di hadapanku .

"Maaf…"

"Eh?"

"Maaf Len,karena kamu harus melihat sisi burukku. Maaf juga sudah membangunkanmu pagi ini. Aku sangat benci diriku yang seperti ini."

Melihat Gumi yang terluka,kenapa aku juga merasakan sakit di dadaku. Ah.. hal ini sama persis denganku. Saat semua orang pergi meninggalkanku,aku hanya bisa menangis dan melempar barang. Tapi, Gumi sudah mengalami hal ini selama ratusan tahun.

"Gumi… Jangan membenci dirimu. Saat kamu membenci dirimu,apakah orang itu akan senang?"

"Rei…" Isak Gumi. Dia agak tenang.

"Aku tidak membenci dirimu yang seperti ini." Ucapku. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Gumi?"

"Kau… aku tahu kenapa aku merasa tenang saat disampingmu."

Hah? Kok bisa? Tapi ini kesempatan untuk menanyakannya.

"Gumi-san,maukah kau menceritakan kisahmu?Bukankah,lebih baik kita membagi bebanmu,agar kau tidak menanggungnya seorang diri. Saat kau merasa lemah,kau bisa bersandar pada seseorang dan mengeluarkan masalahmu. Meski aku tidak terlalu berguna,bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" Gumi melepas pelukannya,dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menceritakanmu kisah dongeng yang berakhir tragis. Maukah kau mendengarnya?"Aku mengangguk.

"Kisah ini bermula saat seorang putri bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki dari keluarga ninja. Selama beberapa generasi,keluarga ini selalu melindungi keluarga sang putri. Oleh karena itu si bocah laki-laki yang berbakat menjadi bodyguard putri. Lambat laun,hubungan mereka semakin dekat,namun perpecahan antar keluarga juga terjadi. Keluarga sang putri dibantai dan hanya sang putri dan bodyguard-nya yang berhasil melarikan diri. Saat mereka tersudut,si bodyguard menyelamatkan sang putri dengan mengorbankan nyawanya…."

Gumi terisak. Inikah kisahnya? Jaman yang keras. Jadi,Gumi tidak hanya kehilangan bodyguardnya tapi juga seluruh keluarganya? Kisahnya… sangat kelam. Tak heran dia sangat depresi.

"Gumi-san…"

"A-aku… aku bahkan tak sempat berkata maaf,terimakasih,atau… aku mencintainya. " Ucapnya tertahan.

"Gumi-san…"

Sekali lagi aku memeluk Gumi. Jiwa yang bersedih ini,sampai kapan mereka harus mencari tempat bernaung. Kecewa,sedih,dan marah. Apakah,suatu hari dapat tergantikan dengan tawa dan senyum? Bisakah?

* * *

><p>"ARGHH!"<p>

Terdengar teriakan lagi dari dalam kamar Gumi. Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama penuh. Menurut Luka,mimpi Gumi akan semakin buruk,Gumi akan hilang kendali,dan parahnya akan hadir siluman mimpi buruk yang akan memakan jiwa yang terluka sangat dalam. Luka,Miku,dan Rin sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Oliver di suruh untuk menjagaku. Karena kabarnya siluman mimpi buruk juga suka memakan manusia.

"Miku,Rin,bersiaplah…" Ujar Luka dengan mata merahnya saat melihat sekawanan mahkluk berbentuk monster terbang dengan wajah buruk rupa. Tak lama seorang wanita berpakaian hitam dan berambut pirang panjang hadir dari dalam gerombolan siluman tersebut.

"Luka, sudah ratusan kali anak buahku dihabisi olehmu. Kali ini aku datang sendiri untuk memperoleh jiwa itu." Ucap wanita rambut pirang itu dengan mata yang seluruhnya hitam,lidahnya menjulur panjang. Aku jadi teringat lidah ular.

"Huh?! Dasar wanita tua jelek,tidak ada yang akan memberikanmu jiwa Gumi. Meski hal itu terlihat enak bagimu,namun bagi kami sangatlah tidak enak." Miku dengan berani membentak wanita tersebut.

"Hmm… baiklah…"

Wanita itu kembali menjulurkan lidah ularnya dan kelompok siluman itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang langsung saja dihindari oleh mereka bertiga. Pertarungan mereka sangat sengit. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa kulihat. Yang bisa kulihat hanya kobaran api,es,dan pedang angin milik Rin. Oliver duduk dengan santainya sambil menyantap lollipop. Aku menatap tajam kea rah Oliver.

"Oliver,kamu tidak akan membantu mereka?!"

"Untuk apa? Luka-nee sangat kuat. " Ucapnya tak peduli.

"Tapi,jumlah mereka kalah jauh…."

"Manusia… bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menolong mereka?"

"Hah?! Aku? Mana mungkin. Aku tidak punya kekuatan sebesar itu."

Oliver menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "Tapi,kau punya bau yang sama dengan orang itu."

"Hah?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Oliver. Tapi benar juga katanya. Meski aku tidak berguna,tapi aku juga laki-laki. Aku melihat Gumi yang berteriak-teriak. Dia nampak tidak tenang dan gelisah. Aku menjadi iba. Sementara Luka,Miku,dan Rin bertarung,Wanita menyeramkan itu memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Gumi.

"Jangan!" Teriak Luka. Tapi kemudian puluhan monster menghalanginya.

Tanpa di komando,kakiku berlari sendiri menghampiri Gumi dan wanita tersebut. Mata wanita itu terbelalak saat melihatku.

"Ara ara… ternyata ada manusia langka disini."

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan Gumi.

"Gumi! Gumi! Bangun!" teriakku.

"Haha! Kau kira dia akan terbangun begitu saja?" ucap wanita itu. Dan sekali lagi aku menghiraukan perkataannya.

"LEN! MENJAUHLAH!" Teriak Miku yang dengan cepat mendorongku. Seekor mahkluk berhasil merobek kulit punggung Miku.

"Miku…" Ucapku terbata.

"K-kau.. bodoh…" Miku terkapar karena menyelamatku,sementara musuh masih banyak. Saat itulah Oliver masuk menggantikan posisi Miku. Dengan kemampuan suaranya.

"M-maaf…"

"Len…. Bangunkan Gumi. Itu satu-satunya cara."

"Baiklah,akan kucoba."

Wanita pirang tersebut sudah menjulurkan lidahnya ke wajah Gumi. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan menabrak wanita itu.

"KAU!"

"Gumi! Kumohon bangunlah! Aku tahu kau mendengarku!"

"Beraninya kau menghiraukanku!" Wanita itu menjotosku tepat di wajah. Sakitnya tak terkira. Dia meninjuku berkali-kali.

"Argh… G-gumi… bangunlah… semua hanya mimpi." Aku merangkak menuju tempat Gumi. Bagusnya,dia bersuara.

"L-Le-Len?"

"Iya,ini aku. Aku akan melindungimu,jadi cepatlah bangun."

"Melindungiku? Rei?"

Siapa pula Rei? Apakah dia orang yang sangat berarti bagi Gumi?

"GUMI! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT SEKELILINGMU? APA KAU INGIN KELUARGA BARUMU JUGA IKUT MATI?LUKA,MIKU,RIN,OLIVER,AKU. APAKAH KAMU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMI YANG MELINDUNGIMU MATI?"

Wanita pirang tersebut kembali menarikku. Kalau kali ini aku kena tinju di wajah,aku yakin,aku pasti mati. Saat kurasakan wajahku akan ditinju. Sesosok gadis berambut hijau ini menahan serangan wanita itu. Dengan mata merahnya pertanda dia marah.

"Enyah kau wanita jelek…" Ucap Gumi dengan dinginnya.

"Kau… HAHAHAHA! Bukankah kau teringat denga pacarmu dan keluargamu yang meninggal itu?! Apakah kau tega melupakan mereka?" Wanita pirang itu mencoba memanas-manasi Gumi. Gadis itu tertunduk sejenak.

"Gumi… jangan terpengaruh apapun katanya,sekarang kami adalah keluarga barumu." Ucapku.

"ARGHHH!" Gumi berteriak. Senyum wanita jelek itu mekar kembali.

Tapi,tanpa diduga, Gumi justru menjotos wajah wanita itu.

"Aku… aku tak ingin terus-menerus berada di masa lalu. Benar kata Len,sekarang aku memiliki kehidupan baru dan keluarga baru yang selalu disisiku. Jadi sekarang… ENYAH KAU!"

Wanita pirang itu berlari menaiki kembali monsternya. "Cih! Ayo kita pergi! Selera makanku hilang."

Semua siluman itu berhenti bertarung dan mengikuti sosok wanita itu. Sekilas wanita itu menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Gumi…. Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Rin. Luka menghampiri Miku yang setengah sadar.

"Kerja bagus,manusia…" Ucap Oliver sambil mengelus kepalaku. Cih,aku tahu kalau umurnya lebih tua dariku. Tapi,tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku. Bagaikan diremehkan anak kecil.

"Yeah…" Jawabku.

"Len,sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Gumi menghampiriku dengan wajah bingung dan cemas. Untunglah mereka tidak meminum darah manusia. Kalau iya,pasti aku sudah habis.

"Gumi-san… Kalau kamu tersenyum itu sudah cukup buatku. Asal kamu baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dan Gumi juga ikut tersenyum dan memelukku.

Semua berakhir dengan bahagia,meski tidak harus seperti dongeng.

* * *

><p>Di balkon<p>

"Gumi~san… minum anggur lagi sendirian?" Tanyaku.

"Iya.." Dia kembali pada sikap dinginnya. Hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Apa kau lebih tenang sekarang?"

"Begitulah… kata-katamu benar-benar menyadariku tentang pentingnya masa kini. Terimakasih Len." Ucap Gumi sambil menatap cahaya bulan purnama.

"Indah kan cahaya bulan?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu suka cahaya bulan Len?" Gumi justru bertanya balik padaku.

"Tentu saja. Karena sangat indah. "

Gumi menatapku agak lama dengan tatapan rindu.

"Ah… aku lupa bahwa aku harus membantu Rin. Sudah dulu ya…" Akupun berlari meninggalkan balkon. Dan meninggalkan gadis yang tersenyum lembut dibelakangku.

"Len,auramu sangat mirip dengan Rei. Makanya saat pertama kali aku melihatmu,aku terkejut seakan-akan melihat Rei hidup kembali." Bisik Gumi dalam kesunyian.

* * *

><p>"Len,kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luka.<p>

"Aku mau membantu Rin membuat obat."Seperti biasa Luka hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Anak baik,kau sudah terbiasa dengan mansion ini?"

"Tentu saja,bahkan dnegan hal yang tak biasa-pun aku sudah terbiasa. Luka -nee?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah Luka-nee yang menjadikan Gumi vampir?"

Tawa Luka pun menggema." Len meski aku Vampir darah murni,aku bukanlah orang yang mengubah Gumi. Sebelum aku bertemu Gumi,dia sudah menjadi vampir."

"HAH?! Terus siapa yang merubahnya jadi vampir?"

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar dari Gumi,setelah dia selamat dari sungai,ada seorang pria yang menghampirinya. Kata gumi,dia memakai syal dan membawa batu aneh. Terus Gumi digigit deh."

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Entahlah,tapi kemungkinan pria itu vampir darah murni. Dan orang itu juga yang dicari oleh Oliver."

Sekelebat bayang-bayang dari dalam memoriku kembali menghantui. Dan aku juga melihat pria bersyal tersebut. Dimana? Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Argh…" Erangku.

"Len? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hah… hah… tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kuingat."

Tanpa Len dan Luka sadari. Dari jauh,Oliver melihat Len dengan tajam. Tatapannya mengobservasi.

"Manusia…. Apakah kau mengenal orang itu?"

To be continue...

* * *

><p>Author: So... bagaimana reader? Maaf terlalu sedikit,mungkin tidak memuaskan ya? Yosh,author akan bikin lagi yang lebih seru untuk chapter selanjutnya. Mohon dukungannya ya reader,dengan review dan favorite (kalau reader berkenan) hehehe... salam BlackLapiz<p>

P. s: Oh iya, author lupa bilang kalau Rei di cerita ini adalah Rei Kagene. Dia merupakan shadow Len kagamine. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya berwarna amber. yang mau baca lebih banyak tentang Rei Kagene,bisa datang ke FF ku The last snow. (Jiah... malah promosi...) Author akan senang sekali kalau ada yang baca FF itu. Arigatou...


	6. What! This is Ridiculous!

**Vampire Conflict**

**Chapter 6: What?! This is ridiculous!**

* * *

><p>"Len,bilang Ahh…"<p>

"Len… kamu mau kue macaroon?"

"Len-chan, coba panggil aku Onee-chan…"

"Kyaa… Kawaii…. !"

Hiks…. Kenapa ini semua terjadi!

"Arghh… Mou… Miku,Gumi,Rin,Luka-nee! HENTIKANNN!"

Ara,apa yang terjadi dengan tokoh utama kita? Kenapa dia dimanjakan begitu?! Mari kita kembali ke satu jam yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Sore ini,Len kembali ke mansion setelah bermain dengan Piko-kun.<p>

"Huh?! Kamu terlambat sekali Len!" Len disambut oleh sikap judes Miku. Tapi entah kenapa Miku yang judes itu malah menunggu Len pulang. Dasar cewe aneh.

"T-Tadaima… Miku… apa kamu menungguku pul-… ARGH!" Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Len. Dan satu pukulan saja sudah sukses membuat pria ini terkapar. Mau bagaimana lagi,lawannya kan vampir.

"B-BA-BAKA! Siapa juga yang mau m-menunggumu pu-pulang!" Wajah Miku memerah.

Len yang masih setengah sadar,akhirnya berdiri. Lama kelamaan dia terbiasa juga dengan sikap gadis ini.

"Jadi… ada urusan apa nih?"

"…."

"eh?"

"BUKAN URUSANMU! BAKA!" Dengan judesnya,Miku meninggalkan Len.

"HAHHH?! Bisa gak seseorang jelasin,cewe itu kenapa sih?!"

Setelah Len meninggalkan ruang utama,ternyata Miku bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Mou… Miku Baka! Tinggal bilang aja kalau kamu khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa di jalan, susah banget sih!" Miku merutuki dirinya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Ah… aku lupa bilang… Kalau di dapur…."

"Tapi,Len gak mungkin mau minum itu. Hehehe" Lanjutnya. Kemudian Miku kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan membaca manga yang baru saja dibelinya dengan taruhan ke dunia manusia.

"Ara,Len? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?Kenapa terhuyung-huyung begitu?"

"Luka-nee…. Miku memukulku lagi…"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya terkikik. Mengingatkan Len pada suara Kuntilanak yang ada di seberang rumahnya dulu. Untunglah Luka-nee adalah wanita yang sangat cantik,jadi dia terkikik-pun tetap anggun.

"Luka-nee,tolong jangan tertawa,ini tuh sakit…"

"Hahahaha Gomen… "

"Oh iya Luka-nee… Gumi mana?"

"Hmm… kayanya di perpustakaan. Kenapa?"

"Hehehe,aku bawain oleh-oleh buat dia. Setelah kejadian waktu itu,Gumi kurang bersemangat. Makanya…"

"Hooo… hehehe yosh! Anak baik… pergilah…" Dengan lembut,Luka mengelus rambut Len.

"Sampai nanti Luka-nee!" Len segera berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Len membuka pintu besar itu lagi. Seperti biasa,ruangan ini tetap bersih dan rapi. Dan dari balik tumpukan buku-buku,Len melihat Gumi .

Dengan sigap dia memanggil namanya. "Gumi-san!"

Wanita itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya,dan satu meter sebelum Len mendekat,Gumi menadahkan tangannya.

"…?"

"Mana buku yang mau kamu kasih?" Ucap Gumi dengan datarnya.

"Gumi curang! Kau membaca pikiranku lagi! Padahal maunya surprise!"

Gadis itu tertawa." Len.. Len… kamu gak cocok bikin surprise."

"Cih…. Curang.. wee…"

"Mou… berikan saja bukunya…" ucap Gumi dengan wajah memerah. Akhirnya Len memberikan bukunya. Dan dalam sekejap senyum Gumi merekah.

"K-Kamu dapat buku ini dari mana?"

"Ehm… Rahasia… hehehe"

"Makasih ya… dengan ini koleksiku lengkap." Gumi bersenandung riang seraya membawa buku itu ke lemari buku kesayangannya.

"Yosh…. Good Job Piko…" Bisik Len.

Gumi menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Len menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Perutmu sakit?"

"Ah.. ini…. Miku menonjokku…" Ucap Len terbata-bata. Dan Reaksi Gumi sama seperti Luka-nee. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Kamu gak sadar?"

"sadar apa?"

"Miku kaya gitu Cuma ke kamu tau."

"Hah? Bukan karena aku cowo?"

"Buktinya ke Oliver dia gak kaya gitu. Cuma ke kamu Len."

Len termenung sebentar.

"Masa sih?" Gumi mengangguk.

"Mending kamu ke dapur terus ngambil P3K di sana. Soalnya terakhir aku lihat di sana."

"Okeh deh…"

* * *

><p><em>Di dapur…<em>

"P3K… P3K… mana ya? Hmm… apa ini?"

_Kita kembali ke Gumi_

"Gumi-nee…"

"Hmm… ada apa Rin?"

"Jangan minum cairan warna merah di dapur ya."

"Loh… emang kenapa?"

"Itu ramuan buatanku…tadi aku udah kasih tau ke Miku." Gumi mematung.

"T-tapi… tadi Len ke sana…"

"Hah?! Gawat…" Mereka berdua secepat kilat segera menuju dapur.

Tapi terlambat….

"Huaaa… Kenapa semua jadi terlihat kecil begini?Dan kenapa bajuku jadi longgar banget?"

Gumi dan Rin mematung.

"Len…?"Tanya Gumi.

"Gumi! Kenapa kamu jadi lebih tinggi dariku?"

Rin segera membawakan cermin berukuran besar. Dan Len sangat sangat sangat kaget,sampai dia merasa matanya mau copot. Benar, dia telah berubah menjadi anak balita berusia 6 tahun.

ARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Suara Len menggemparkan seisi mansion. Segera saja Luka datang,dan dengan reaksi yang aneh.

"Ara-ara… anak siapa ini? Kawaaiii!" Luka-nee segera memeluk Len erat-erat.

"Kyaa! Luka-nee… ini aku! Aku! Len!" Namun Luka tidak mendengarkan.

"Huh?! Len berisik banget sih aku lagi baca manga tentang adik…. Kyaa!" Wajah Miku berbinar-binar. Miku segera berlari kearah Len yang sudah _transform_ jadi anak balita.

"Adik manis~ siapa namamu?"

"Miku-chan…" Akhirnya Gumi bangkit dari rasa shock-nya.

"Dia ini…"

"Apa sih Gumi?Lihat deh… dia imut banget… rambut pirang,mata kuning,bibirnya yang merah dan mungil. Argh… Kawaii… aku serasa pingin mati."Miku,lo tuh vampir dan lo tuh abadi.

Okey… Miku sekarang menjadi lebay. Membuat Len ingin muntah. Wajah Len sudah memucat dengan serangan kejutan bertubi-tubi.

"Hei Miku! Ini aku Len!" Teriak Len dengan berani. Miku hanya terdiam sebentar.

"Len…?!"

"Iya…" Jawab Gumi. Tapi diluar dugaan, Miku justru malah memeluk Len dalam rupa anak kecilnya.

"Len… kamu lucu banget sih. Udah lama aku pingin punya adik kaya gini." Bisik Miku.

"EHHH!" Teriak Luka,Gumi,Rin,dan Len bersamaan.

"Tapi… memang benar katamu, Len lucu banget." Ujar Luka. Gumi hanya mengangguk. Dan Rin juga hanya senyam senyum puas. Hellooww…. Rin,ramuanmu yang membuat Len jadi begitu. Ingat?

Jadi mulailah len dimanjakan oleh mereka berempat layaknya anak kecil.

"Len,bilang Ahh…" Ucap Miku sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi potongan kue manis.

"Len… kamu mau kue macaroon?" Gumi juga ikut-ikutan.

"Len-chan, coba panggil aku Onee-chan…"Luka dengan senyum manisnya selalu menggoda Len.

"Kyaa… Kawaii…. !" Rin… yah begitulah.

Len benar-benar tak tertolong lagi. Tunggu ada satu orang yang dari tadi tidak tampak.

"Luka-nee… Oliver mana?"

"Panggil aku Onee-chan dulu… hehehe…"

"On-Onee-chan… Oliver mana?" Muka Len memerah.

"Argh… Lucu banget… Rin ambil kamera." Dengan secepat kilat Rin segera memotret Len dari berbagai sisi.

"Hehehe Oliver sedang pergi keluar,kayanya dia baru pulang malam hari."

Ahh… Len sudah tamat…. Hari ini dia akan menjadi santapan gadis-gadis shota-com.

"Hentikaann! Tolong balikin tubuhku seperti semula!"

"Iya,itu benar,kita harus mengembalikan Len seperti semula."Bela Gumi.

"Gumi-san…."

"Tapi… aku lebih suka Len yang seperti ini." Ujar Miku dengan nada manja.

"Miku… Len gak bisa terus-terusan dalam bentuk itu." Ucap Luka yang mencoba meyakinkan Miku.

"Oh iya,aku lupa bilang. Kalau sampai matahari terbenam kamu masih dalam wujud itu,kamu akan dalam rupa itu selamanya."

Kata-kata Rin sukses membuat Len jatuh pingsan.

"Kami-sama…. Tolong…" Bisik Len.

"Tapi tenang saja,aku bisa membuat penawarnya dalam waktu 1 jam. Aku harap tepat waktu. Sekarang masih jam setengah 5. Masih ada satu jam setengah."

Len bangkit kembali,matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Rin… hiks…"

"Aku butuh bantuan Luka-nee sama Gumi-nee. "

"Loh kok aku enggak?" Tanya Miku.

"Miku-chan… kamu ingat yang kamu lakukan waktu ke laboratorium Rin pertama kali." Ujar Luka mengingatkan. Gumi dan Rin langsung pucat. Sepertinya mereka mengingat hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Baiklah… tapi aku ingin mengajak Len ke taman."

"Boleh saja,asal kau tidak berbuat onar di dunia manusia."

Wajah Miku berbinar-binar,dia segera menggandeng tangan Len.

"Ayo Len…"

* * *

><p>Bagi Len,ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum tulus Miku. Dan hal ini sedikit membuat Len senang. Mereka berdua pergi ke taman,dan Miku lebih banyak bersenang-senang daripada Len yang sedang mencemaskan tubuhnya. Bagaimana kalau Rin telat mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula? Tapi di sisi lain, Len dapat melihat sifat manis Miku.<p>

"Len…?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Sudah lama aku ingin ke taman ini dengan seorang adik." Dia… Miku? Tersenyum? Wajahnya teterpa sinar mentari sore. Len terpana,wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Len malu-malu.

"Anu nee.. sebenarnya dahulu sebelum aku jadi vampir,aku punya adik lelaki. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Kami berdua kehilangan orang tua saat perang. Kami hidup dalam kemiskinan dan tinggal di penampungan. Aku berjanji akan membawanya ke taman kalau perang sudah berakhir."

"Lalu? Apa kalian jadi ke taman?" Miku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berhasil memenuhi janji itu. Karena,sehari sebelum perang berakhir,adikku meninggal karena tubuhnya terserang virus. Padahal,kalau dia diberi beberapa hari saja pasti kami akan bermain di taman." Suara Miku sedikit terisak. Tanpa di sadari Len menepuk-nepuk kepala Miku lembut.

"Len?"

"Jangan menangis. Aku memang tidak suka sikapmu yang sedikit-sedikit kasar. Tapi aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu. Aku yakin adikmu juga lebih menyukaimu saat tertawa."

Miku terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Len heran. Kemudian tatapannya melembut.

"Un! Arigatou!"

Dari jauh, Len melihat Luka,Gumi,dan Rin berlari menuju mereka berdua. Rin membawa botol berisi cairan penawar. Syukurlah. Batin Len. Tapi nampaknya Miku tidak menyukainya.

"Len,ini penawarnya."Ucap Rin.

"Wow… Arigatou Rin… boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanpa diberi jawaban,Len langsung memeluk Rin.

"Huaa… Len apa kamu harus kembali seperti semula?"Rengek Luka.

"TENTU SAJA LUKA-NEE! "

Tiba-tiba saja Miku menarik baju Len.

"Pelukan terakhir?"Tanya Miku seraya memeluk Len yang masih salah tingkah dengan sikap Miku.

Dengan segera,Len meminum obat itu. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai kembali seperti semula.

"KYAAA! HENTAI!" Satu tonjokan maut melayang kearah Len. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Miku.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberikan bajumu ya Len?Maaf ya…" Ucap Gumi tanpa dosa.

"G-Gumi-san…."

Akhirnya,Len-pun digendong Miku untuk sampai ke rumah. Miku tampak lebih senang dari biasanya. Memang Len kecil mengingatkannya pada adiknya. Batin Miku.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Len yang sekarang. Hihihi…"

To be continue….

* * *

><p>Len :" Tumben update-nya cepet thor?"<p>

Author:" Sst… Author lagi niat nih. Kebetulan dapet ide bagus."

Len :" Jadi maksud author ngubah aku jadi anak kecil umur 6 tahun itu ide bagus hah?!"

Author :" Mau bagaimana lagi,abisnya Len pasti lucu kalau jadi anak umur 6 tahun. Tapi aku menambahkan kisahmu dan Miku kan? Hehehe"

Len :" *BLUSH"

Author :"Kyaa.. Kawaii…"

Len :" Miku tuh kasar banget tahu… kaya Gorilla!"

Miku :" Siapa yang kamu sebut Gorilla! HAH!?"

*Len KABUR!

Author :"Yah… gitu deh story-nya… Chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan hubungan Luka dengan…. *Rahasia* yang pasti bukan Len. Yosh… terimakasih sudah membaca. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Bye-bye!"


End file.
